That Fateful Backpack
by Idacalgal
Summary: Stiles is having coffee with his long-time crush Lydia (finally) when a thief steals his backpack. Will Stiles fall for the handsome, mysterious man that rescued the bag or return to finish his date with Lydia? Sterek one-shot


**Just had a sudden vision of this cute one-shot. Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO - Ryan**

* * *

"Hey! Stop!" Stiles yelled, taking off from his chair at the café that he and Lydia were at. Stiles ran down the sidewalk, his converse slapping the sidewalk as fast as he could make them as he chased after the young boy dressed in a black hoodie who held tightly onto his backpack as he ran.

"I FINALLY get a date with Lydia-freaking-Martin and this happens!" Stiles grumbles to himself as he runs.

The thief rounds a corner and Stiles follows, sticking close to the building to make the turn shorter before his ankle catches on something and he goes flying towards the ground, his hands outstretched in front of him. His hands hit the pavement, sliding roughly just before his knee and hip land down with a hard thump. Stiles looks in front of him just after landing, seeing that there is no sign of the thief all the way down the block. There was no way that he could have gotten all the way to the next turn already. Quickly, Stiles snaps his head around to see what he tripped over and sees something unexpected.

The thief is laid out flat on his back, gasping for air. Atop him is a thickly muscled man with a stubbled chin and perfect hair with his knee pressed into the sternum of the thief and Stiles backpack clutch tightly in his right hand, being held away from the kid in black.

"I take it this isn't your backpack, now is it?" The stranger growled to the boy below him, his voice threateningly serious but incredibly calm at the same time.

The boy shakes his head vigorously and kicks his foot to try to escape from the man's grasp which draws Stiles attention down, making him realize that it was actually the thief's foot that he tripped over.

"Hey, you got my backpack!" Stiles said as he sat up.

The stranger whipped his head around to look at Stiles and Stiles lost his ability to breathe. The stranger had heavy, expressive eyebrows and the most magnificent jade eyes that he'd ever seen. He was more handsome than any male model that Stiles had ever seen and it made him drop his jaw in a rather unattractive manner.

"Ah. Would you like me to call the police for you?" The stranger asked, smirking slightly at Stiles' dazed expression.

Stiles craned his head around to the boy on the ground and saw that he had a soft, pale baby-face. He couldn't have been any older than 15 or 16 and Stiles shook his head at the stranger.

"Nah, he's just a teenager. Let him go." Stiles said.

The stranger turned back to the boy, the anger back in his voice at this point.

"Don't you ever even think about stealing again. You better start praying for your life if I ever see you doing anything like this again, got it?" Stiles almost felt scared at the growl in the stranger's voice. The boy's eyes were wide with panic and he nodded quickly.

The stranger stood, removing his knee from the boys chest as he rose smoothly, grabbing the boy's hand and taking him up with him. The boy stood and immediately turned to run away from the man before the handsome gentleman turned back to Stiles who was still sitting on the ground in shock.

"Here you go. Are you okay? The stranger asked as he squatted down in front of Stiles examining his bleeding knee that was visible through the rip in his jeans. Stiles scooted his butt below him better so he could take his hands off the ground, bringing them to his face to examine them. There were deep scrapes along the heels of both of his hands and he winced.

"Ouch. Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Stiles said, looking back at the man's face. The man stood and offered a hand down to Stiles to help him up. Stiles took his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity as the man wrapped Stiles' fingers in his, not grabbing his scraped up palm. The stranger hoisted Stiles to his feet before shaking Stiles hand.

"I'm Derek." He said, a playful glint in his eye.

"Stiles."

"Would you like to get some coffee? I could help you clean up those cuts if you'd like." The man offered.

Stiles thought briefly about Lydia sitting alone at the café he had been at before his backpack was stolen and the way that she complained about the foam in her coffee being too thick and the way that the waiter looked at her and pretty much every other possible thing that could be complained about.

Stiles looked at Derek with a smile.

"I'd love to."


End file.
